The present invention relates generally to a medical cancer therapy facility and, more particularly, to a medical particle delivery system having a compact gantry design.
It has been known in the art to use a particle accelerator, such as a synchrotron, and a gantry arrangement to deliver a beam of particles, such as protons, from a single source to one of a plurality of patient treatment stations for cancer therapy. In such systems, the cancerous tumor will be hit and destroyed by particles in a precise way with a localized energy deposition. Thus, the number of ion interactions on the way to the tumor through the healthy body cells is dramatically smaller than by any other radiation method. A position of the center of the tumor inside the body defines a value of the particle energy. The transverse beam raster is defined by the transverse size of the tumor with respect to the beam, while the width of the tumor defines the beam energy range. The energy deposition is localized around the “Brag” peak of the “implanted particles” and remaining energy is lost due to particle interaction with the tumor cells.
Such cancer treatment facilities are widely known throughout the world. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287 to Cole et al. discloses a multi-station proton beam therapy system for selectively generating and transporting proton beams from a single proton source and accelerator to one of a plurality of patient treatment stations each having a rotatable gantry for delivering the proton beams at different angles to the patients. A duoplasmatron ion source generates the protons which are then injected into an accelerator at 1.7 MeV. The accelerator is a synchrotron containing ring dipoles, zero-gradient dipoles with edge focusing, vertical trim dipoles, horizontal trim dipoles, trim quadrupoles and extraction Lambertson magnets.
The beam delivery portion of the Cole et al. system includes a switchyard and gantry arrangement. The switchyard utilizes switching magnets that selectively direct the proton beam to the desired patient treatment station. Each patient treatment station includes a gantry having an arrangement of bending dipole magnets and focusing quadrupole magnets. The gantry is fully rotatable about a given axis so that the proton beam may be delivered at any desired angle to the patient.
The gantry of typical particle beam cancer therapy systems accepts a particle beam of a required energy from the accelerator and projects it with a high precision toward a cancerous tumor within a patient. The beam from the isocentric gantry must be angularly adjustable so that the beam can be directed into the patient from above and all sides. Because of these requirements, the gantry of a conventional particle beam cancer therapy facility is typically the most expensive piece of equipment of the treatment facility and its magnets are generally very large and heavy.
For example, the proton-carbon medical therapy facility described by R. Fuchs and P. Emde in “The Heavy Ion Gantry of the HICAT Facility” includes an isocentric gantry system for delivery of protons, Helium, Carbon and Oxygen ions to patients. The gantry system has a total weight of 630 tons and the required beam line elements for transporting and delivering fully stripped Carbon and Oxygen ions with 430 MeV/nucleon kinetic energy have a total weight of 135 tons. The rotating part of the isocentric gantry system weighs about 570 tons due to its role to safely transport and precisely delivers ions to the patients.
Advances in particle accelerator design have resulted in accelerators utilizing smaller and less complex magnet arrangements. For example, a nonscaling fixed field alternating gradient (FFAG) accelerator has recently been developed which utilizes fixed field magnets, as opposed to much larger and more complex variable magnetic field coil magnets. Such advances, however, have heretofore not been applied to the gantry design of typical cancer therapy facilities.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to improve upon the prior art medical cancer therapy facilities by providing a simpler, less expensive and more compact gantry design utilizing some of the advances made in the field of particle accelerators.